Sexuality and Superstitions
by Kathryn0505
Summary: Brennan and Booth are uncomfortable with each other. Will Sweets' therapy help?


Sweets sat across the table from his two favorite patients. As frustrating as they could be in therapy, they were still fascinating. He was currently subjecting Agent Booth to his favorite form of torture: complete silence. While observing them like this was indeed helpful, he'd be lying if he said the fact that it annoyed Agent Booth wasn't an added bonus. After all, Booth took every opportunity to make his job difficult, so he thought that a little payback wasn't unfair.

But right now, he could tell that something was clearly off. Booth had avoided Brennan's gaze the entire time, even as she blatantly tried to catch his. A rare occurrence, both looked wholly uncomfortable around the other. This should be interesting.

"So, how was your week?" Sweets began.

"It was fine," Brennan answered, while Booth took the opportunity to sneak a glance at her.

"Agent Booth, how was your week?"

"It was just great," Booth replied in a clearly sarcastic tone. Sweets did not fail to notice how Brennan's eyes darted away and down.

"Did something happen this week? You both look uncomfortable." Aha. Booth began to fidget in his chair, and while Brennan's movements weren't as obvious, she did uncross and recross her legs the other way and sit up a bit straighter.

"We're fine, Sweets," Booth said.

An awkward silence hovered between them before Brennan apparently gathered the courage to look at him. "You haven't talked to me in two days, Booth."

"What? Yes I have."

"No, you haven't." She crossed her arms over her chest. Classic defensive posture.

"I talked to you yesterday. You told me the cause of death of the victim."

"That was because I ran into you in the Jeffersonian. You haven't answered any calls that aren't case-related."

Booth looked as if he was about to say something, but eventually settled for a deep sigh.

"Okay guys, what's going on?" Sweets finally asked.

The two shared one of their looks before Brennan finally said, "Booth is uncomfortable because when he came to my apartment the other morning, he was surprised to see someone who had spent the night."

Sweets raised an eyebrow. "Surely this has happened before. Like with the deep sea welder. Why does this still make you uncomfortable, Agent Booth?"

"Because Bones neglected to mention that she was with a woman that night."

Sweets had to admit, he didn't know what to say to that. But taking a glance at Brennan, he noted that she had once again looked away and looked vaguely… ashamed?

"Dr. Brennan, why do you look so ashamed? You've never had issues discussing sexual topics in the past."

"I don't have any trouble discussing sexual topics," she defended herself.

"Well, then what is the problem?"

"Booth hasn't been talking to me," she admitted.

"Why do you think that is?"

"Booth is very religious. Since he has not spoken to me since he discovered that I was with a woman but he has in the past after he discovered I'd been with men, I can only assume that he no longer respects me as homosexual activity is against his religion."

Booth looked shocked. In fact, he looked at her so fast that Sweets thought he could have broken his neck. "What?"

"If it helps at all, I don't consider myself bisexual. While I do occasionally desire a female partner, I much prefer men overall. But being with a woman is a more sensual and erotic experience, at times."

"Okay, Bones, stop there," Booth pleaded.

"See, even now you won't talk about it. I've obviously offended you and your religious superstitions."

Booth resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her use of the word "superstitions." He wanted to explain himself to her, but couldn't think of a good way to tell her that he hadn't talked to her because the knowledge that she'd been with a woman had had him hot since that morning. But on the other hand, he didn't want her to think he was mad at or disappointed in her.

"Agent Booth, is Dr. Brennan correct?" Sweets meddled. He saw Bones look at him carefully, obviously awaiting his answer.

He decided honesty was probably the best policy. "No."

"What?" Brennan asked. "Surely you must think such actions are wrong. It's written in the Bible."

"That doesn't mean I agree. Love is love, shouldn't matter what gender the people are."

Brennan thought for a moment and eventually replied, "But I don't love Charlotte. She is just instrumental at times in a sexual release."

"Still," Booth replied. "I don't see why sexual orientation matters. If you're a good person, that's good enough for me."

Booth hoped she would drop it right there, but he could practically see the gears turning in her head. She didn't disappoint. "Well, then why were you not speaking to me?"

Try as he might, Booth couldn't see this conversation ending in a way that wasn't awkward for him. "I just didn't expect it, Bones. That's all."

To his relief, Brennan looked content with his answer. But as usual, Sweets had to go and ruin it.

"Agent Booth, I'm sure it didn't take two days for the shock to wear off. I think you owe it to Dr. Brennan to tell her the complete truth. After all, she's been worrying about your reaction for two days."

"I wasn't worried," Brennan denied, but Booth knew that Sweets and his guilt card were right.

"Okay, look, the reason why I didn't talk to you for a while, Bones, was because I needed some time to process. You're… well-structured, and it was kind of a turn on to think that you were with a woman."

"My being with a woman turned you on?" Brennan asked.

Crap. "Well… yes."

Brennan nodded. She then turned back to look at Sweets and resumed her previous silence.

"What? You're not offended or something?" Booth asked.

"Why should I be offended, Booth? I recognize the need for release, and I understand that it's been a while for you. It's only natural." She ignored the part of her that was thinking that she was flattered, and kept telling herself that he was merely experiencing the effects of being a mammal with no outlet for sexual frustrations.

Meanwhile, Booth wanted to tell her that his attraction to her was not the result of some weird anthropological mating ritual or whatever. But in order to do that he would have to confess how much he cared for her on an emotional level, something which he believed neither were entirely ready for. So he did the only thing he could and agreed.

"So, are we fine, Bones?" he asked.

"I believe so," she replied. She even reached over and touched his hand briefly, but before he could grasp hers she had already moved it back to her lap.

"Awesome!" Sweet enthused. "See, therapy can be helpful!" Indeed, this may have been one of their most interesting sessions yet. He could detect what they were both holding back, even if they couldn't yet.

"Bye, Sweets!" he heard. Lost in thought, he'd totally missed them conspiring to escape. He looked up in time to see the door shut, but he didn't mind. They'd actually had some progress today.


End file.
